


DIVINITY

by soul_essence



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_essence/pseuds/soul_essence
Summary: Water. So much water. Water crashing on rocks. So much water. He attempted to move his head—excruciating pain shot up through his spine, his entire body, reeling his mind back into the darkness. A soothing touch.  A voice. “Rest now. You must heal. You will have to tell me your story at a later time.” He succumbed to the darkness.





	DIVINITY

_Water. So much water. Water crashing on rocks. So much water. He attempted to move his head—excruciating pain shot up through his spine, his entire body, reeling his mind back into the darkness. A soothing touch.  A voice. “Rest now. You must heal. You will have to tell me your story at a later time.” He succumbed to the darkness._

 

* * *

 The Hokage gazed out the office window, eyes assessing the village, before resting upon the Hokage monument. Focus settled upon the Third Hokage. The Third Hokage had ruled Konohagakure with a rare combination of craftiness and patience—the kind of finesse the current Hokage knew he himself lacked.  Especially _now_. There were too many unknowns in the intel provided from their spies in Sunagakure and Iwagakure. The source—or sources of the recent increased attacks on the outskirt towns of both countries remained well hidden. The newly appointed Kazekage was of concern. If only he had the wisdom of the Third Hokage.

Abruptly, a familiar burst of throbbing pain in his head prematurely ended his contemplations. He closed his eyes and took a deep long measured breath, willing the pain to leave his body on his exhale—an exercise Yamanaka Yuuki, his therapist, had taught him many years prior to help ease these painful attacks. His second breath was interrupted by a burning pressurized pain proliferating down his optic nerves. He gripped the corner of the Hokage desk firmly as the pressure increased, his vision blurred, and fought the dizziness that accompanied these episodes. Deep in his mind he _felt_ an echo of a cry shadowed by the smell of burnt flesh. He held his breath.

Slowly, so slowly the burning behind his eyes begin to ebb and he was able to breathe again. But the stink of burnt flesh lingered in his nostrils…always it lingered. Yamanaka-san believed it to be remnants of a repressed memory of the Kyuubi attack on the village sixteen years ago that resulted in the annihilation of his clan. He was five years old when the Kyuubi attack happened. The headaches started when he was twelve years old. Over a period of nine years, the episodes came on occasionally and were relatively manageable— _until now_. Within the last year they happened frequently and lasted longer. He was **_Hokage._** He would _bear_ it and bear it alone.

He blinked rapidly, his eyes dry—stinging. A hand seal with his left hand and two huge saline droplets guided perfectly into each of his eyeballs. Relief.

A silence.

Then a slight frown settled on his lips.  A brisk knock on the door sounded throughout the Hokage office. He stilled himself, positioned himself behind the Hokage desk. A deliberate pause “Enter.”

The squinty sullen face of the village elder, Utatane Koharu, entered followed closely by the second elder, Mitokado Homora, his trademark stern expression behind his glasses.

“Hokage-sama, you are to take advisement from your councilors immediately.” Utatane-san barged in. They gestured towards the conference couch, “Please be seated.” Strange how they treated the Hokage office as their own.

Accustomed to their underhanded disrespect, the Hokage consented for now, sitting calmly on the proposed chair. Utatane-san and Mitokado-san sat silently across from him. He nodded his head for them to start. He had a good inkling for the cause of their visit.

“The Kyuubi must be dealt with immediately.” Mitokado-san announced, his right index finger rising to tap the rim of his glasses to emphasis the dire importance of the matter.

 _Just as I thought._ The Hokage kept his expression neutral.

“We advised you on this particular matter several weeks ago. Yet no action has been taken.” It was hard to tell where exactly Utatane-san gazed with her squinty eyes, but her words were aimed tantōs. He maintained a neutral expression as she continued, “We have a new Kazekage, there’s a relatively new Mizukage, rumors of Bijuu disappearances—there is clearly an unknown group targeting the Bijuu. We need to keep _our_ Jinchūriki safe—not roaming outside the village walls where we can’t protect it!”

Her eyebrows rose, then a further downturn at the corner of her lips shifting to almost melancholy. “The Third Hokage, he allowed it,” she nodded her head. “…but now…” she rose her head-and eyebrows- to look the Hokage straight in the eye, “the Third’s reign is _over_. It’s been three years…three years since he…” she could not continue, instead she rephrased, “In those three years the village has become increasingly restless. Every day, the villagers are forced to endure the Kyuubi’s free reign in this village. They are frightened that we do not have control over our most important weapon! Her behavior is causing increased fear among the villagers.”

The Hokage was curious. He had the Jinchūriki monitored at all times with a report on her actions made to him every morning.

“What has the Jinchūriki done?” The Hokage questioned.

“The Kyuubi caused my clanswoman to almost lose her business as a seamstress.  The Kyuubi _ruined_ the work on all her customers’ clothing. There were so many people Geri-san had to apologize to...”

The Hokage nodded. He knew of the event. Though it couldn’t be proven that the Jinchūriki was responsible.

Mitokado-san sighed then interjected, “Hokage-sama, it’s not really a question of what she’s done, but of what _needs_ to be done. The Kyuubi is the village’s strongest weapon as well as its biggest liability. She needs to be controlled, limitations placed and enforced—and no more leaving the village. Implications should have already been put in place, but it’s not too late.” He leaned forward slightly, “ _Danzo-san_ has a perfectly capable plan to implement this.”

At the mention of Danzo’s name, the Hokage felt a returning pressure on his optic nerves. He willed the pressure away.

“We need to take action now Hokage-sama!” Utatane-san exclaimed at the Hokage’s lack of reaction to Homora’s words. This new Hokage frustrated her to no end. The Third—he had always been stubborn and done things his own way, but this new Hokage was as a dull wall! None of his actions in the three years since he took office, had reassured her that the village was in good hands. All small non-consequential decisions made and absolutely no action taken on the Kyuubi situation. It concerned her to no end. She did not want to provoke this new Hokage but…

“Thank you for your council. I will look into the situation and proceed accordingly.” All delivered in a monotone voice. How it irked her.

 “ _Hokage_! If you do not take action soon, there will be unprecedented consequences!”

The Hokage’s eyes flashed at her insult. It made Koharu instinctively flinch, but she had effectively made her point.

“ _Thank you_ Utatane- _san_ , Mitokado- _san_.” The Hokage stood, “Now I must get back to other important village business.”

At that dismissal, they stood and left.  

 

* * *

 Silence reigned once again in the office. The Hokage, at the window again, contemplated the Hokage monument—this time his gaze rested on the Fourth Hokage’s stony stare.

One thought resonated in his mind, a _throbbing_ thought that over the years had transformed into a silent mantra, a mantra gnawing at him to take action, make it happen, give it life, give it power, make it _real_ …

 

 _...Danzo must die_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this story on my mind for awhile. This is my first fanfic work, please let me know how you like it.


End file.
